


D is for Drawing

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [4]
Category: Bakuman
Genre: But he also loves Takagi without realizing it?, M/M, Mashiro loves Miho, Poor Mashiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of implied Takagi/Mashiro, set post-Tanto manga (when they end the Tanto manga.)</p><p>He wondered if his uncle ever held regret for things that he couldn't change, things he didn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Drawing

D is for Drawing

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Bakuman is property of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: sort of implied Takagi/Mashiro?

Setting: Post-Tanto, where they end the Tanto manga.

Summary: He wondered if his uncle ever held regret for things that he couldn't change, things he didn't say.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His pen scratches along the page, creating a long but thin arc of black as it moves along the page.

It's quiet, something he's glad for. Not that he usually doesn't like the company or the talk, but sometimes-sometimes he'd get certain thoughts swirling around in his head and would want to be left alone. He didn't want anyone to get caught up in those dark thoughts. Especially not Shujin. They had known each other for so long now, knew each other in so many ways that he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Shujin understood. He celebrated with Mashiro as Miho says yes to his crazy proposal, celebrates as they get their first one shot published. He understood. It was why he didn't want Shujin to see this side of himself.

He wondered if his uncle often felt like this. He had worked himself to the bone, a manga-ka to the very end. He wondered if his uncle ever held regret for things that he couldn't change, things he didn't say.

He wondered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
